


Marzenie

by 1250



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Tego pamiętnego dnia Naruto stawia pierwszy krok.
Kudos: 2





	Marzenie

Tego dnia słońce świeciło nieprzyzwoicie. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Chłopiec o blond włosach był zbyt przejęty innymi sprawami, by zwracać teraz uwagę na coś tak mało istotnego jak upał, który nawiedził dzisiaj wioskę. Właśnie stawiał swój pierwszy krok ku przyszłości, która malowała mu się przed oczami całkowicie w różowych barwach. To był pierwszy krok na drodze, która prowadziła go do spełnienia jego największego marzenia. Dziś... zaczynał naukę w Akademii. Oczywiście nie była to zwykła Akademia. Dopił szklankę mleka (zapewne przeterminowanego), charakterystycznym ruchem poprawił gogle i udał się na spotkanie swego przeznaczenia.  
  
Po drodze mijał roześmianych rówieśników. Była jednak rzecz, która bardzo różniła go od innych. On był sam. Zupełnie sam, jak palec. Nie miał rodziców, rodziny. Nie miał przyjaciół ani kolegów. Nie miał nikogo. Ale najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział dlaczego, za co... Dlaczego nieznajomi patrzą na niego z wrogością lub ignorancją? Dlaczego? 

Jednak w tym ważnym dniu nic nie mogło zepsuć mu humoru. Dziś w Wiosce Ukrytego Liścia, on i jego rówieśnicy, zaczynali naukę w Akademii Ninja. I teraz tylko to się liczyło. To jego szansa, szansa na to by zostać zauważonym, by pozyskać szacunek i uznanie innych, by znaleźć... przyjaciela. Na nic nie zwracał uwagi, nie obchodziły go szepty za jego plecami, które innego dnia by zabolały. Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. A szkoda. Bo gdyby tak nie ignorował wszystkiego wokół, może by zauważył podstawioną nogę, przez którą przeżył bardzo bliski kontakt z podłożem. To wyrwało go z różowego snu. Znów powrócił... ciemny koszmar.

Usłyszał nieprzyjazny śmiech. Nad nim stało przynajmniej czterech chłopaków, starszych od niego.  
\- Mały, a gdzie ci się tak spieszy, co? - odezwał się brunet, najwyższy z grupy.  
\- Po co ci te gogle? Bez nich nie możesz fruwać? - ciemnowłosy z kpiną wpatrywał się w małego, bezbronnego chłopca z goglami na czole.  
\- Fruwać? Chyba tylko w snach! - skomentował trzeci chłopak, po czym wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. W ofierze kpiny ze strony starszych kolegów, wzbierała złość. Zacisnął pięści. Najwyższy z prześladowców zdjął mu gogle.  
Nie wytrzymał.  
\- Hej! Oddaj, bo...!  
\- Bo co? Naskarżysz mamusi? - znowu śmiech... Zabrali gogle i odeszli.  
Blondwłosy chłopczyk stał ze spuszczoną głową, nie miał komu się poskarżyć. Nie miał mu kto pomóc. Miał tylko siebie. Ale nie poddał się.

Podążył za nimi, znudzeni chłopcy po jakimś czasie wyrzucili nieprzydatne (i nieswoje) gogle do śmieci. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim udało mu się je wygrzebać i spóźniony pobiegł w kierunku szkoły. W końcu dotarł. Wszedł powoli do sali, na czworaka próbował niezauważenie doczłapać do jakiegoś wolnego miejsca. Nauczyciel z kitką prowadził zażyłą konwersację z uczniami, jednak zauważył spóźnionego chłopca. I chyba nie miał zamiaru mu darować spóźnienia.  
\- Hej! A ty...?  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Rozległy się szepty. Czuł się zażenowany.  
\- Jak się nazywasz? - nauczyciel powtórzył pytanie.  
\- Na... - zająknął się, aż nabrał odwagi - Naruto Uzumaki! - odpowiedział płynnie i pewnie.  
\- Więc Naruto, jakie ty masz plany na przyszłość? Powiesz nam? - pomimo jego spóźnienia, nauczyciel z blizną na twarzy uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
\- Ja... Ja będę Hokage! - rozległ się głośny śmiech, ktoś zaczął szeptać: "Hokage, który spóźnia się już w pierwszym dniu szkoły".  
\- Nie...! - Naruto wstał i z podniesioną głową, oznajmił:  
\- Ja będę kimś więcej niż Hokage!

**Author's Note:**

> 11.09.2003


End file.
